


Kidnapping of Innocences ~True Stockholm Syndrome~

by orphan_account



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Harry, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Name Changes, Other, Top Louis, esblished relationship, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><strong> This is a work of fiction in every way, and it should be read as such, and it not really kidnapping it you know the story of Persephone and Hades.</strong><br/>And those are the names I will be using. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>I will be telling the myth but a different way it no real, but will keep it mostly the same.. </i><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Summary: "Mother, She loves me, and being with her only three months is not fair" ~ I would have never say this a year ago~<br/>Anne is Demeter the Goddess of Harvest<br/>Harry is Persephone her daughter<br/>Louis is Hades (girl version ovi)</p><p>Hades love Persephone, but her mother is sad and that is why for three months (winter)<br/>but Hades plans on making it longer and with Persphine help winter might be here to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ In Our Garden~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sloth_mccall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth_mccall/gifts).



> "The way I see it is we have to bring my mother with me or we get married, kidnapping me puts the rest of the world in danger." Persephone says looking to her lover who holds her heart, she think she would have not really though about this a year ago but Hades has crushed her will with her love and those deep blue eyes not the kind everyone sees Hades looks at her like she Zeus or more important with warmth and pure love.. 
> 
> Hades passes her sweet green eyed lover slowly kissing her temple saying in her ear with a dark voice "I would love to Marry you, but I have asked and Demeter says no repeatedly that is not something we can do." 
> 
> Tears feel Hades eyes, she can even do her Job properly some souls stay in the river of Styx far to long there are people standing on the real word side of the river of Styx waiting to be taking, and on earth the Harvest Goddess has put the world in to a permanent Ice age, crops are failing, children and and older people are dying live stock also. It been going on for a year Hades refusing to let her go and Demeter refuses to supply the world with food, now Zeus Has something to say But will Hades and her Lover listen or will they leave the planet and sail through the stars.
> 
>  
> 
> **what will happen? It up to them.**

_Background: It has been a year since, Persephone was with her lover the Goddess of the place named after her of course, she loves Hades not even sure when it became this might be the first time, to say Hades tried really hard to impress the young Goddess; She loves Hades not sure why, it could be they what everyone else sees is not the real Hades.  She is a loving sweet woman the fact that she controls all of the underworld, yet she can't control herself with her Girl. Persphine.  
_

* * *

 The rocky underworld does not seems safe for most but for Hades it is safest place on the planet or in the universe because let's be honest under world is not really just under the earth it is vast, but that not what the story's about so let's get to it.

* * *

     "Persephone, Can you come here" I think softly we are intertwines more than most believe, she is with her mother now but in a month she should be coming, but we talk softly I visit her during the night in her dreams we spend lots of time in hr favorite patch of that her mother Demeter makes sweet pink and yellow and orange flowers butterflies and sweet honey bees pollinating the flowers and other things, trees full of sweet figs and other things that make their lips a beautiful shade of pink. 

  
   They lay in the tall grass in soft clothing Hades in her dark colors that are silk from the finest silk markers and bare feet of pale skin and thin lips and lovely blue eyes which glow like sapphires when looking at her green eyed lover with tan skin olive colored her curves are perfect she seen her creeping on her while she baths but what would you expect from her. They lay in the warm grass kissing Hades strokes through the chocolate curls loosely framing her face full creamy pink lips matching the natural pink blush on the apples of her cheeks, her green eyes twinkle as the yellow orb shines on her creamy skin making Hades swoon and preen at the fact that this creature so pure and innocent loves her "The story behind it is far too crazy to believe she still wants me" at least that what Hades things and Persphine looks at her with a glint in her eyes and blushes kissing Hades again saying "Dove, You know love has no set way of working"

 

"I know mi agape(my love or at least that what bing said), but I need you to be with me all the time I careless about the world above, eyes gleam but knowing what her love thinks but she does not care kissing her neck softly as Persephone speaks voice soft but firm and drawn out softly a thoughtful tone. "But you are not even doing your job, people have been seeing the death roaming around crying about no being able to go on." knowing that this will get to her even though her job makes most people scared she love it she loves guiding people to the places they need to be good souls to the garden where rivers flow filled with wine and trees are covered in sweet fruit, or those who need to pay for their sins that makes Hades a bit sad but when they are done paying the price they will be in the garden. Hades cover the sun with her back undoing Persephone's toga slowly kissing down her neck lightly, then done hr shoulder to distract her from the fact that she still have to wait a month for her lover, behind the her soft look her mind is churning about a getting her pregnant when the three sisters with one eyes is working on it when it is ready she bring it to her lover's mind. she lowers the silken white cloth showing the woman's pert and olive colored breasts kissing over her nipples softly Persephone moans to to touch and she is awoken by her mother and the sun beams in through her room the stone walls and thick curtains are pulled open and she growls, looking at her mother who asking her what where you dreaming of she blushes deeper than she already was and rises to wonder the village her mother is currently preparing for a harvest. She comes and lives in when they call her no one lives in the home she stays in they keep it clean and empty for her some homeless people stay in it but she is rarely seen by a human Gods are not ones to need to be seen the life is lonely might be why they mate with humans so much so their children may blend in, or like hr uncle Zeus unable to keep it in his pants she grins and moves to the field while her daughter stays and waits for thinking about Hades but to no avail if it day she working, looking to the ground talking to herself silently crying and whimpering and a cloud of smoke and Hades is walks to her and kisses her saying no need to weep mi agape a month will soon be here and we will be happy. 

 


	2. Chapter 1:~*~Winter~*~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All knows when the wind blows the air cold, and the Ice forms over the lakes and rivers, and the Land is barren; that Demeter is lonely and missing her child Persephone. 
> 
> who is with her lover Hades in the underworld, which seems to have a brighter light to it, the river of Styx babbling like a brook, the three headed dog is not as savage as usual.
> 
> Persephone brings light to the underworld the garden of the souls are usually brighter and full of laughter.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ~ As the land above is barren and die, the land below is brilliant and warm like it is was on the top soil itself.
> 
> {side bar: Hermes is Niall} 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That month came and gone without a flash.  
> "It is time, Love."  
> Hades looks to her calm lover then to her worried tear stained mother lowering her glance as Demeter speaks brokenly and saddened.  
> "please may I keep my child just this once?"  
> Persephone looks to her mother with pained eyes and weakened voice saying.  
> "Mother I love her, if we where to marry this would not be a problem."  
> Her mother makes a face like she smells the rotting of flesh in Hades.  
> Hades scoffs and turns away opening the gateway holding her hand out for her sweet green eyed lover to take and she does tears rolling down her face, with her thumb Hades wipes it away kissing her cheek with gently lips.  
> "be well Mother, see you in three months, please do not be so hard on the Human."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Passing through the gateway, it closes behind them quickly as they make the haste to the castle of Hades
> 
> * * *
> 
> where the story starts **  
> all my love.**
> 
> **(warning: the tonic give Louis(Hades) a temp. dick that lasts all night and it will be a bit painful but it is total worth it for a baby**

We walked along the path I made just for her, sweet smelling flowers and trees that seem greener than normal I had Hermes, bring them from the garden with the golden apples, there where seedlings when we first got them, now they are full grown producing apples, Persephone smiles brightly, plucking a fruit from the tree on there path leading to there home, they stop on a bench as  the Graeae's have finished the tonic.

 

 

She looks to Persephone and smiles taking her hand and speaking softly, keeping her tone low and pleasing .

"Love, I have an idea that keep you with me no matter what, if you are up to hear it I like to speak about it.

"All the green eyed woman did was look into her lover's eyes with confusion and pure curiosity she is that kind of a person so she nods. So Hades keeps talking rubbing circles into her dove's palm speak above a whisper as if it some great secret.

"I had the Graeae's work on a tonic where that as soon as I use it on you, you'll be with child."

She pauses lips snap shut looking at Persephone waiting for a sign of life and all of a sudden a large grin spread across her lips as she shook her head without thinking to bear children for Hades has been her dream. but then she wonders about it and asks

"What does the tonic do, Dove?"

Hades looks and is a bit scared when she says

" I kind grow an limb, you know"

points between her legs and Persephone gasps as she is a virgin and is slightly scared, but nods softly saying

"okay if that's what it takes then that's what it takes, but you must be gently."

Hades nods saying.

"Always love"

* * *

 

 

So after dinner which was lovely food from Mt. Olympia, brought by you guess it Hermes, who stayed and chatted a bit. They both love the messenger God He funny and unlike most Gods not put off by Hades; yes even Gods fear death.  
So after munching they all part and hug Hermes and He moves on to do what He does best.

* * *

~*~*~*~

* * *

 

~bathing/sex/ scene~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

So, a large pool with water warmed by flames off to the left. they remove the clothing and Persephone slips into the water slowly and Hades took the tonic and after a painful morphing into having a penis, they both move to wash each other slowly making it soft and pure gently and soothing the amount of time spend pleasing each other without sex is a goal any couple sure aim, in Hades opinion she means she loves sex or at least she thinks she does never had it and was rather nerves to have it with a limb she does not know what to do, which is funny cause as soon as her green eyed lover touches her, it aroused without fail but her mind is clouded and she seems not in control of her being she grabbed her lover roughly and kisses her deeply Taking control even if right at the moment there is no to be had.

 

Persephone whimpers under her touch and is halted up long legs wrap around Hades softly, they kiss and then moves to the lush bed room free and naked, tossing her on the bed gently and climbs into the bed and over her like a dark shadow not escapes but lets be honest Persephone does not want to. she wraps her hands around her neck and legs around her hips as Hades is not sure what to do so slips out of her grasp and lowers to where her face in right in her sweet parts flatting her tongue and licking gently..

 

fingers softly envelope her soft flesh, kissing the pearl with deep pressure. as Persephone's back arches deeply thighs shake she is a bit hyper sensitive being her first time, fingers sweep over the walls lightly, slipping in another finger her wetness drips out slowly pressing on the walls softly then touching something that makes her jump wildly and whimper pathetically, sends Hades into a rage of pleasure to recreate that feeling for her lover. She shudders many times until Hades climbs back up her after she creamed her face and slips in with ease she clings to her like a life jacket and they go solid  and Hades hits a spot that she almost dies from pleasure.

 

The embrace is sweet and tender Hades is so deep she can taste what she is doing, wiggling her hips softly in smooth circles they both cum right behind each other as as soon as Hades cums the limb goes away and they lay there and this is the important part they look at each other and know the Persephone is with child and fall asleep in each others arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay have a beta so next chapter will be super good which will most like be in a week so bye loves   
> comments what cha thing and what I can do to improve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prelude next chapter will be longer promise and name is fixed thank you to the person that pointed out


End file.
